disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nani Pelekai
Nani Pelekai is a character from the Lilo & Stitch franchise. She is the older sister and legal guardian of Lilo. She first appeared in Lilo & Stitch and has been portrayed in all media by Tia Carrere. Personality Nani is Lilo's older sister, and was appointed Lilo's guardian after the deaths of their parents in a car accident. She is said to be 19 years old in the first film. As a result of having to support herself and Lilo she is often stressed and busy. Her busyness often interferes with her friendship with David, whom later serves as her love interest. She does care deeply for Lilo, and fears losing her to social workers like Cobra Bubbles. Nani is known for her inability to hold down a job, due in part of the adventures of Lilo and Stitch. She is also noted for being a terrible cook. Appearances Lilo and Stitch Nani appears in the film, having become Lilo's guardian after their parents recent death. Nani is visited by Cobra Bubbles, a social worker, who is concerned that Nani cannot adequately care for Lilo. He is considering putting Lilo in foster care, but Nani refutes this, citing that she is the only family Lilo has. However, Nani will have to prove that she is capable of caring for Lilo, in order to prevent Lilo from going to a foster home. After realizing that Lilo has no friends at hula school (the other girls bully her), Nani allows Lilo to get a pet from the pound. Lilo chooses Stitch, who, unknown to either girl, is actually an alien. Later, Nani is forced to take Lilo and Stitch with her as she tries to find a job. Unfortunately, Stitch's attempts to evade capture by Jumba keep ruining her chances. Nani's friend David, having seen Nani, encourages Nani to take Lilo surfing with them to inprove their mood. However, Jumba makes an attempt to capture Stitch from underwater. To everyone, it appears that Stitch had tried to drown Lilo. Mr. Bubbles sees the entire thing, and tells Nani he will come for Lilo in the morning. While waiting for Mr. Bubbles the next morning, Nani is informed of a job offer by David. Nani orders Lilo to stay at home while she goes to apply. While she is gone, a fight between Stitch and Jumba results in the house being destroyed, and Lilo calls Mr. Bubbles for help. Nani returns at the same time as Mr. Bubbles arrives, and the two have a brief argument over Lilo's well-being. When Lilo is kidnapped by Gantu, Nani accompanies Stitch, who has revealed his alien origins, in Lilo's rescue. At the end, Nani and Lilo are appointed Stitch's wardens by theGrand Councilwoman, and Mr. Bubbles, who is a former CIA agent, is enlisted to supervise the new family. Stitch! The Movie Nani appears in the film. When Dr. Hamsterviel demands a ransom of the other 625 experiments, Nani contacts Mr. Bubbles for assistance, while Lilo and Stitch capture Experiment 221. Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch Leroy and Stitch Lilo and Stitch: The Series Nani is usually seen working a variety of jobs to support herself and Lilo. As always, she is concerned for Lilo's well-being, though she does allow Lilo to capture rogue experiments. The episode "Retro" features Nani's middle school friends, who mistakenly believe that she is the Vice President of the company she works for. Stitch! Nani cameos in flashbacks in Reunion with Lilo! including a brief scene where she, Jumba, Pleakley and Stitch see Lilo off to college. Somewhere during this time period, she had a child or was about to have a child, which delayed Lilo when she planned to come back from college to visit Stitch, leading him to leave Earth. Disney Parks Nani makes a brief appearance in the finale of World of Color with Lilo and Stitch, despite the film not having any other role in the show. Gallery Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Comedy Characters Category:Orphans Category:Chefs Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Waiters & waitresses Category:Disney on Ice characters